


Cat tales and Owl Feathers

by EndlessSkies64



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: One-shots for Hicsqueak





	1. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of witches and wizards surrounding the charming witch failed to notice anything beyond the smiles and soft laughter coming from the said witch. Had they known more then what they read about her in the gossip columns they would have noticed that Pippa Pentangle was not quite herself. In fact, she seemed considerably distracted.

The group of witches and wizards surrounding the charming witch failed to notice anything beyond the smiles and soft laughter coming from the said witch. Had they known more then what they read about her in the gossip columns they would have noticed that Pippa Pentangle was not quite herself. In fact, she seemed considerably distracted. 

Pippa tried not to stare, but it was hard not to when a rather peculiar looking woman occupied the attention of the sole reason she'd attended the convention. Since their reconciliation, Pippa had made sure she was signed up to attend all potion and gathering related conferences on the off chance Hecate would also be in attendance. The plan being, of course, to spend some alone time with Hecate, far from students and the distractions of the school. It would seem, however, that even the best-laid plans could go awry. It would explain why, since the start of the conference, Pippa had only managed to share a little more than five words with Hecate before she was swept away by an old friend.

Pippa wanted to kick herself for wanting to surprise Hecate with her unexpected presence. Once she saw Hecate's name on the list of attendees, she should've announced her intention to attend as well. Her good albeit foolish intention to surprise Hecate had backfired. Instead of sitting together, Pippa was roped into sitting with a group of witches she'd known during her university days, and Hecate had politely backed away, declining Pippa's request to join them. 

It was during the gathering ingredients by full moon vs. new moon panel that Hecate had met the peculiar witch she now conversed with. 

Pippa watched as the heads of the two dark-haired witches came closer together, practically touching. Tuning back into the conversation long enough to make some inane comment, she went back to discreetly observing her friend.

The longer she watched them, the more distrustful she became of the strange woman now standing closer to Hecate. There was something about the other woman that did not feel right. Even in the conference room, the vibrant black eyes she saw from a considerable distance had unsettled her. Everything about the woman felt off and dark. Her eyes looked like a starless night, and her hair appeared even darker than Hecate's.  
This convention was supposed to be their opportunity to reconnect even further, a chance for them to become more than friends. Instead, Pippa watched from afar as another made Hecate laugh and as another lead Hecate out of the crowded break room. 

The hand on Hecate's lower back spurred Pippa into action. She threw back her drink, barely tasting the sweet beverage as she tried to wash the bile taste from her mouth. 

With the most charming smile she could muster, Pippa returned her attention to the group, temporarily losing sight of Hecate. "I find myself in sudden need of some fresh air. Please excuse me," Pippa said as she refused countless offers of company. 

Setting the glass down on a table, Pippa made her way to the exit as quickly as her dress and heels allowed. 

 

Pippa cursed as she entered the vast gardens surrounding the hotel. It was the perfect romantic setting. A waning gibbous and numerous fairy lights illuminated the grounds that ended near a surrounding forest. Pippa descended the stairs leading away from the hotel; a sick feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. 

After nearly a minute of searching, Pippa tilted her head to the side, mentally saying the spell that would allow her ears to hear beyond their normal ability. 

The sound of Hecate's soft laughter followed by a sharp gasp made Pippa transfer on the spot. She was fully prepared to defend Hecate from any and every danger. What she saw made her wish she had forced Hecate to sit by her. 

In a small clearing, a little off the forest trail Hecate and the peculiar woman knelt before a small bunch of frosted silver flowers, fingers practically touching.

"Hiccup?" Pippa squeaked. 

Hecate shot to her feet, confusion clouding her features. "Pippa? What are you doing here?" 

Hearing her name instead of her nickname felt like a punch in the gut. 

"I- I was worried when I didn't see you in the conference room. I thought something had happened to you," Pippa remarked as looked pointedly at the strange woman now standing beside Hecate.

Hecate frowned. "I assure you, Pippa, that your concern although appreciated is unwarranted. As you can see I am perfectly fine."

Pippa gave them a stiff smile. Only Hecate would take her concern as an insult. Not even a fool would consider Hecate Hardbroom incapable of taking care of herself. 

Swallowing the foul taste of jealousy and hurt Pippa turned to face the stranger. "I'm Pippa Pentangle, and you are?" 

The dark-haired woman gave her infuriating smirk as she raised her hand to her forehead in greeting. "Well met Miss Pentangle. You may call me M." A gust of wind ruffled the hair of the three women as Pippa raised her hand to return the greeting, revealing the pointy ears of the woman standing beside her friend. 

Pippa grabbed Hecate's hand and pulled her back on the trail away from the clearing and the fae. 

"Pippa, what on earth are you doing?" Hecate gasped in surprise; a slight blush colored her cheeks. Eyes narrowed and focused on the fae, Pippa missed the blush her gesture had caused. 

"She is a fairy. Aren't you M?" Pippa questioned accusingly as she pulled Hecate closer to her. 

M chuckled darkly, removing her glamour as she stepped back onto the trail. The fae standing before them wore an elegant gown of black lace and a silver crown upon her head. "I am no mere fairy Miss Pentangle. I am Queen of the Unseelie Court, and I assure you had I wanted to harm Hecate I would have done so already." 

Without releasing Pippa's hand, Hecate stepped forward. "What were your intentions than your highness?" Hecate questioned stiffly. 

The queen smiled. "You knew I was of the fae from the first moment I introduced myself and yet you did not cower or warn the others. Why?"

Hecate ignored Pippa's gasp of surprise. "I was curious as to what a member of the fae was doing at the conference. I'm not sure if my reaction would have been quite the same had I known of your status."

The crowned fae chuckled one more. "Curiosity brought me the conference. I'm quite fascinated by potions, and I wanted to learn more. I had no intention of speaking to anyone, but I was drawn to you." The queen remarked, head tilted in thought. "I could hardly resist speaking with a witch so apt in the art of potion making. Especially when said witch also happened to be quite beautiful." 

Pippa bristled at the fae's comment and if her grasp on Hecate's tightened it had nothing to with the fact that the queen was obviously flirting with her Hiccup or the fact that her usually stoic friend was now blushing. 

Pippa cleared her throat. "If you had no intention of harming her why did you bring her into the forest?"

The queen gestured to the flowers. "In my kingdom, I am the only one fascinated by the craft of potion making. These flowers have many uses, but they only grow in my realm I thought Hecate would appreciate them as I have." 

Hecates blush crept down her neck, further angering Pippa. "Gifts from the fae always come with a price. What is yours?" Pippa questioned, hoping the jealousy she felt did not show. 

Hecate raised her brows in question. "Pippa has a point. What is the payment you would ask of me?"

The Queen of the Unseelie court looked at their joined hands for a moment, lips pursed. Pippa subconsciously pulled Hecate closer, unnerved by the Queen's cryptic gaze. 

"A kiss seems out of the question, considering how protective your girlfriend is," She said after a moment, gesturing to their joined hands. Hecate Hardbroom blushed for what seemed like the hundred time that day when even after the Queen's misinterpretation of their relationship Pippa kept her hand firmly in her own. 

Pippa glared at the Queen. A kiss was definitely out the question. If anyone was going to kiss Hecate Hardbroom, it was going to be her. Not some fairy Queen with pretty flowers. So if Miss Seduce the love of your life with a moonlight stroll and rare flowers thought they were girlfriends, Pippa was not about to correct her. With that in mind, she released Hecate's hand and wrapped her arm around her friend's waist, effectively pulling her closer. Despite the situation, she took note of the small noise Hecate made when their bodies touched.

The Queen smiled. "Instead, I ask you keep me informed on what you discover about these flowers."

Hecate considered the Queen's offer. Ingredients from the fae realm were hard to come by. It would be foolish of her to turn down the offer. "I accept your request." 

A wicked smile pulled at the queen's lips. "Till we meet again, Hecate Hardbroom." In a swirl of dark fabric, the Queen disappeared leaving two stunned witches in her wake. 

Pippa reluctantly released Hecate. Silently she watched as Hecate collected the silver flowers. She wanted desperately to pull Hecate back into her arms and away from that woman's dreadful flowers. 

"Do you think it wise to accept the Queen's offer considering her obvious interest in you?" Pippa questioned as they walked back to the hotel. 

Hecate didn't know if it was the strange encounter or the thrill of the unknown flowers packed securely in her pocket, but she felt bold. "Oh, I think I'll be quite safe around the Queen." 

Pippa glanced at Hecate. "She's the Queen of the Unseelie Court. How can you be so sure of your safety?" 

Hecate brushed her hand against Pippa's as they walked. "Well, I think my girlfriend is capable of keeping me safe." 

Pippa grabbed Hecate's hand, pulling her to a stop. Startled, Hecate paled mistaking Pippa's wide eyes as a bad sign. "Pippa I'm-"

Pippa cupped Hecate's face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Even if Hecate didn't mean anything by the girlfriend comment, she would have the memory of their first kiss. "Did you mean it?" Pippa questioned as she pulled away from the startled witch. 

Hecate licked her lips which now tasted of her dear friend Pippa Pentangle. She could lie to Pippa about her feelings like she'd been lying to herself all these years, but Hecate knew for a fact that no amount of denial would erase the memory of the kiss from her mind.

"Pippa I've loved you since I was fifteen years old and I would very much like it if you were my girlfriend." 

Pippa kissed her once more, this time Hecate responded just as passionately. Hecate wrapped her arms around Pippa's waist, and Pippa's fingers pulled at the pins holding up Hecates hair until she was able to tangle her finger in Hecate's dark tresses.  
When they finally parted for air, Pippa breathlessly responded. "For a brilliant witch, you sure took your time asking," Pippa kissed the tip Hecate's nose. "Hecate I've loved you since we were thirteen years old and I would very much like to your girlfriend."

Hecate smiled, a little stunned by Pippa's admission. Unwilling to spend another minute walking, Hecate pulled Pippa closer and transferred them to her room. 

Later they lay wrapped in each other's arms, thoroughly sated and immensely happy. Pippa combed her fingers through Hecate's hair. "As your girlfriend, I want to be present whenever you meet with the queen." 

Hecate smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. The Queen's General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa stood up abruptly causing the advisors to rise with her. "Absolutely not." The Queen interrupted before Hecate could defend her plan.   
> "Everyone out." When the advisors hesitated to move, Pippa slammed her hands on the table. "NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea would not leave my head. It's a mixture of different things.

Ten advisors arguing voices echoed in the great hall. One half argued that war was inevitable and must be handled head-on while the others defended the plan to evacuate into surrounding forest to the fortress hidden at the base of the mountain.   
Ignoring the jumbled arguments, the Queen stared at her pensive and silent friend, the general of her army. It was unlike Hecate to remain silent for so long. By now her dark-haired friend would have voiced her opinions on the critical matter, but today she appeared distracted. 

Hecate, with the help of her magically enhanced ears, picked up the sound of Mildred, Maud, and Enid playing with the other school children. The castle did not offer adequate defense against the coming enemy. If they remained the children and the people would suffer from the siege and eventually die. If they evacuated to the fortress near the mountains, the enemy would be hot on their tail. Eventually, they would catch up, lay siege and they would die. Separate, both plans ended in death. Together they offered an opportunity of time. What they needed to survive was time. Hecate turned her head, tunning out the children, to face her friend.   
Queen Pippa Pentangle, her dearest friend, needed time and Hecate was determined to give it to her. 

Hecate stood from her chair beside the Queen and waited silently. One by one the arguing advisors hushed and retook their seats at the table. With a twist of her hand, a map with animated figures appeared. Once everyone was seated, Hecate spoke with a calm and elegant voice that moved across the room and its attendants with ease. 

"The scout reports arrived yesterday with more information. The army coming from Emerald City is five thousand strong. It contains a mixture of soldiers from other conquered kingdoms and alliances, orcs, oliphaunts, trolls, ogres, and witches. The general leading them is seasoned in war, and they have weapons capable of knocking down our defenses."   
The figures continued to move on the map, displaying their actual location in real time. "Facing them here is not an option," Hecate continued before the advisors could start arguing. "neither is fleeing." 

One advisor with a particular long beard scowled. "If we cannot flee and we cannot fight what do you propose we do?" 

Hecate hoped Pippa would wait until they were alone to argue. Without looking at her, Hecate revealed her plan.   
"Plans for evacuating will be released to the people today. One thousand soldiers will lead the people and the Queen to safety. The remaining two thousand will face the enemy at the borderline." 

"And who will lead the army?" Pippa's heart stopped as she awaited Hecates answer. 

The dark-haired witch looked straight at her with a determined expression. "I will, my Queen. We will hold off the enemy long enough to give you and the people time to escape. The soldiers will be charged with hiding the tracks." 

Pippa stood up abruptly causing the advisors to rise with her. "Absolutely not." The Queen interrupted before Hecate could defend her plan.   
"Everyone out." When the advisors hesitated to move, Pippa slammed her hands on the table. "NOW!" 

Once alone, Hecate pinched the bridge of her nose. "There is no-"

Pippa interrupted her. "There is always another way." 

Hecate sighed. "I've gone over every possible plan. Not one ends well. This plan is our only option."

Pippa rushed forward and grabbed the somber general by her shoulders. "You cannot expect me to stand by while you go off like a lamb to the slaughter. I will not lose you Hecate Hardbroom."   
Hecate inhaled sharply; she'd never seen such an intense look in Pippa's eyes before. "It is the only way. By detaining the enemy you will have enough time to forge alliances with fair folk of the forest, the ice dragons in the north, and I've made contact with the Lady of Lórien. She interested in allying against the Emerald army. She knows you will be contacting her from now on."

Pippa pulled away from Hecate and ran her hand through her perfectly arranged hair, effectively dislodging her crown. The gold circle tumbled to the ground with a loud clank.   
"I can't decide who is the bigger fool." Pippa murmured.   
Hecate's brow furrowed in confusion as she moved to pick up the crown. "Don't you dare grab that thing Hecate!" 

The general paused in her movements. "Don't you dare touch the thing that symbolizes the reason we are in this mess." Pippa kicked the crown across the room. "If I weren't Queen this would all be so much easier.''

Hecate sighed. "Pippa now is not the time for what-ifs now is the time for action." 

The laughter that erupted from Pippa was far from joyful; it sounded pained bordering on hysterical. "Here I am pouring my soul out to you, and all you can talk about is war." Pippa wiped tears from her eyes. "You are a fool Hecate. A brilliant and beautiful fool, but you are right." 

If the situation weren't so, dire Hecate would've smiled. She didn't quite understand what Pippa meant by pouring out her soul, but she was glad she finally saw reason.   
Pippa patted down her mussed hair before reaching forward and cupping Hecate's surprised face within her palms. "Now is the time for action."

Before Hecate could question Pippa's actions, the Queen closed the small distance between them and sealed her friend's lips with her own in a searing kiss. It took Hecate less than a second to respond to the passionate kiss. She never dared to think Pippa might feel the same way, but here she was kissing the woman she'd loved four nearly twenty years.   
There was a moment in between the desperate kisses in which they managed to move without parting to the chair Pippa had occupied earlier. Sitting on Hecate's lap, Pippa broke the kiss. 

"If you haven't realized already Hecate Hardbroom, I love you," Pippa confessed breathlessly. "I have loved you since the days at the academy." 

Hecate pressed several kisses all over Pippa's face. "Pippa Pentangle I have loved you since the first day you entered potions class in the most un-witchy attire I had ever seen." 

Pippa played with a long tendril of Hecate's hair that had somehow managed to come loose during their kissing. "I have wished for this moment for so long, but now that it's happened it is tainted with the bitter taste of war. "

Hecate pulled Pippa closer. An old saying echoed in her head, "Life contains but two tragedies. One is not to get your heart's desire; the other is to get it."   
Hecate kissed Pippa's cheek. "Bittersweet indeed."

 

Mildred, Enid, and Maud tiptoed away from their hiding spot near the vent of the great hall. The recording of their laughter they had left in Mildred's room at cackles had worked in distracting HB and any teacher that may search for them and allowed them to eavesdrop. 

Back in Mildred's room, the girls paced and traded ideas. "There has to be a way to help," Maud said as she flipped through yet another history textbook.   
Enid tapped her lightbulb against her head. "We need allies!"   
Maud pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "That is easier said than done." 

Millie paused mid-step. "She's right Maud. HB said something about forming alliances with the fair folk and the Ice dragons."

Maud sighed, "Millie if the kings and Queens of old have not been able to form alliances in the past what makes you think we can?" 

Millie smiled. "I may be the worst witch, but I know we can do it because we will not be the only ones affected by this war. The people coming are bad, and they will kill everyone against them. We can make them see that together we are stronger."   
Mildred placed a hand on Enid's and Maud's shoulder. "Together we can seek them out and get them to fight alongside us, so HB doesn't have to act on her plan."

Enid smiled. "I think your plan is crazy enough to work, Mildred. I'm in." 

Maud bit her lip. "I'm in too." 

Mildred squealed as they all embraced. Together they would seek out the fair folk of the wood and the ice dragons of the north. If everything went as planned HB and Queen Pippa would not have to part.


	3. Friday Troubles and Guest Speakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you all think

On a regular Friday morning, the girls would be in their first class, eyes drooping during lecture. This particular chilly November Friday was different. Not only were classes canceled, but Miss Cackle had called all the girls and staff to the great hall for a big surprise. 

The girls chatted excitedly amongst themselves in the great hall as they waited for Miss Cackle to announce the surprise she had in store. 

Felicity snapped a quick photo of the stage area where the staff was seated, "I bet this has something to do with Miss Pentangle! Why else would she be here?"

The girls peaked at the stage where a stiff Miss Hardbroom was seated beside the ever-perky Miss Pentangle. 

Mildred peered at the teachers. From their obvious whispering and confused expressions, it didn't appear as they knew anything either. Even HB and Miss Pentangle seemed to be oblivious to Miss Cackles surprise. 

"I don't think they know anything," Mildred whispered to her friends. 

Ethel turned in her seat beside Felicity in the row in front of them to sneer at Mildred. "For once you have something in common with rest of the school Mildred, for now at least."

Enid and Maud glared at Ethel's back as she turned to face the front once more.   
"Don't listen to her Milli. You will improve with more study time." Maud said kindly.   
Enid crossed her arms as she chimed in, "Ethel, on the other hand, will always be horrible." The girls giggled as the backs of Ethel's ears turned bright red. 

Across the great hall, on the raised platform, the ears of another witch turned a similar bright red.   
Hecate willed the flush she felt spreading across her skin to retreat. It really was ridiculous that her body would react to Pippa's closeness in this manner. The rekindling of their friendship had taken place more than a month ago, yet at odd times in her company, she still found her body reacting to Pippa's presence. Like now, for instance, Pippa had simply leaned close to whisper in her ear, and the words had barely registered. Instead, all Hecate could focus on was the weight of Pippa's breasts against her arm and the sweet, warm breath tickling her ear. 

"I wonder what type of surprise Ada has in store." Pippa gestured to Ada, seated a few feet away, who appeared to be waiting for something or someone. "She mirrored me last night to move our meeting from the morning to noon. I agreed to come by later, but she invited me, said she had a wonderful treat in store for the girls." 

Hecate peered at Ada. "Whatever it is I hope it reveals itself soon. There is nothing worse than a wasted day."  
Pippa brushed her fingers along Hecate's arm playfully. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. The girls deserve a break, and I always love seeing you Hiccup." 

Hecate smiled softly, "I love seeing you too Pipsqueak." Pippa squeezed Hecate's arm briefly before letting her go and turning her attention to Miss Bat seated beside her. Although Pippa was no longer holding her arm, her fingers remained close to her waist. With every breath, Pippa's fingertips brushed against her side. Hecate took a deep soothing breath to calm her nerves. She hoped whatever Ada had planned happened soon. She didn't think she could bear another second. 

The answer to her supplications arrived in the form of a steely grey Great horned owl. The great owl tapped its claws against one of the halls many windows. 

Ada Cackle jumped up from her seat, with a twist of her hand; the window swung open, and the owl swooped in. The children gasped as the owl flew over their heads and landed on the podium where Miss Cackle stood. 

The headmistress's smile brightened the entire room. The headmistress motioned for her staff to take the available seats in the front row. Once seated, Ada addressed the audience.   
"Over the past year and a half, we have faced many obstacles, but you have managed to overcome them with skill beyond your years." Ada looked at her girls with a mixture of sadness and pride. "With the help of my dear friend and Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall, I was able to arrange a special guest." 

Mildred tried to pay attention to Miss Cackle, but the owl was far too distracting. At one point Mildred swore the large bird had winked at her.  
Without looking away from the owl, Mildred nudged Maud's side. "What's Hogwarts?"  
Maud leaned close to Mildred. "It's a prestigious school in the Highlands of Scotland." 

"It's also coed," Felicity whispered over her shoulder.

As Ada addressed the students, the owl much to Hecate's unease peered at her from its perch. The too human-like assessment unnerved her. It was as if the owl was trying to place her. 

"Our guest is a retired Auror and is currently teaching Defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts. Without further ado, I present to you, Professor Evanora Graves!" There was a brief moment of confusion when Ada gestured at the owl, but the moment soon passed when the Great Horned owl landed center stage. Before everyone present, the bird transformed into a blond-haired woman with piercing grey eyes and dove gray robes. Ada shook the witch's hand before taking her seat the rest of the staff. 

Mildred gasped aloud with the rest of them. She knew the owl had winked at her. Enid sat at the edge of her seat. "She's an Animagus!"

Mildred frowned. "An ani what?"

Maud giggled excitedly. "An Animagus, Millie. Witches and wizards train for years!" 

While everyone around her clapped in awe, Hecate felt the blush she'd been fighting back advance in full force. She knew this woman... in an intimate manner. Hecate hoped no one would notice her blush, but from the corner of her eye, she could feel Pippa watching her curiously. 

 

"Hello, students of Cackles Academy. I'm honored to be here at your lovely school," her rich voice caressed the hall. "I hope I don't disappoint." Mildred followed the professor's hand as she pulled a long thin dark wand from her inner robe pocket. "Aurors face many dangers in their line of work. Some of which," the witch pulled out a small box from her pocket and held it up for all to see. "rest in this very trunk."

Professor Graves placed the small trunk on the stage and with a slight tap from her wand, the trunk expanded in size. Graves stepped away from the trunk, and the students huddled close in anticipation as the trunk shook madly on stage. With a wave of her wand, the straps of the trunk snapped open. The top of trunk slowly lifted open, the lights dimmed, and a fierce chill encompassed the room. The breaths of students hung heavy and visible in the air, and it suddenly felt as if all the happiness was being sucked from the hall. Hecate froze, and Pippa gripped her arm in fear.

From within the trunks depths, a dark cloaked being arose and faced the crowd of young girls. "This is a Dementor. They are dark creatures that consume human happiness, leaving behind a cold, dark, and despairing existence. These creatures are used as guards in Azkaban, a prison for dangerous witches and wizards. They are charged with keeping the prisoners within the secure facility."

As the professor spoke the Dementor went over the first row where Ethel and Felicity were seated and stopped right before Mildred. The girls around them sunk down in their seats, but Mildred and her friends tried to remain strong as the creature moved closer. The young witch felt every bit of happiness she'd ever felt seep through the pores of her skin. Beside her, she could feel Enid and Maud struggling to remain firm in the presence of this soul-sucking creature. She wouldn't allow this thing to harm her friends. With renewed strength, Milli squared her shoulders and stood up from her chair to face the creature head-on. "I'm not scared of you," she stated clearly. 

Hecate watched the scene unravel with growing terror. Why did Mildred Hubble act as a magnet for trouble? Before she could defend the young witch responsible for 99% of her stress, Graves sprung into action.   
"However," with a flick of her wrist Graves appeared behind Mildred, one hand on the young girl's shoulder and her wand at the ready, "there are those who deviate from their task." The professor pulled her close, and Mildred took strength from the witches presence. "When this happens only one spell is capable of keeping them at bay." Graves bent her head to whisper in her ear. "We'll do this together. I need you to think of your happiest memory. When you find it, hold on to it." Mildred quickly searched through her memories until she found the brightest one, the day she discovered magic.   
"Do you have it?" Mildred nodded. "Good. Now I need you to let it flow through you." Mildred shut her eyes and focused all her energy on the happiness she felt when she discovered she was a witch. In her mind, she saw a glowing blue-white light, and she felt it travel from her head to her now raised hand. Mildred felt the witch take in a deep breath before saying the spell that would keep the creature away. "Expecto Patronum!"   
The witches commanding voice reverberated throughout the chamber, and from the tip of her wand, a bright light erupted in the form of a great horned owl at the same time that a light shot from the palm of Mildred's hand. The owl of light spread its wings beside the shapeless orb; together they attacked the screeching creature until it retreated into the trunk. 

The cold seeped away, the lights grew bright once more, and Mildred felt the tightness in her chest alleviate. As the great hall erupted into loud cheers, Mildred turned to face the witch who was smiling down at her with kind eyes. "Thank you..." 

The young witch grinned. "Mildred, Mildred Hubble." Mildred placed her hand against her forehead in greeting. "Well met Professor Graves." 

Graves smiled and returned the gesture. "Well met Mildred Hubble. Thank you for your assistance." The witch flickered out of sight and reappeared on stage before Mildred could blink. 

Mildred retook her seat, and the hall once again fell silent before the witch. "When the dementor was loose did you feel happy?"

The girls shook their heads, and Miss Bat wrung her hands together. "I felt like would never be happy again," she stated gravely. 

Evanora gave her a wry smile. "That is how they immobilize their prey. They take away any hope of survival, leaving the individual empty and completely at their mercy."

Maud scrunched her face. "If they lower people's defenses how did you and Mildred banish it?"

The older witch smiled. "The spell I used only works if the person casting it has a happy enough memory. As for Mildred, I believe her bravery startled the dementor which is unexpected. Now the orb of light Mildred produced...with a little training she might be the youngest witch to ever successfully produce a Patronus."

Hecate rolled her eyes at Pippa's nudge. Of course, Mildred would be the one to do something no one else has been capable of. It seemed to be a habit of hers. 

The witch on the stage smiled fondly as she continued. "A professor once said, "Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." It is important to remember this in the moments that feel hopeless." 

Those present reflected on her words in silence until Enid asked a question that had been circulating through everyone's mind. "Professor do you only have terrible things in your trunk?" 

The woman smiled wickedly at Enid. "There are terrible things in my trunk, but there are also wonderous sights to behold."   
Enid and the rest the girls practically jumped in their seats in anticipation. "I will gladly share them with all of you, but I think a break is in order." 

The girls groaned, but one sharp look from Miss Hardbroom silenced any further complaints. "Neat lines girls," Miss Bat commanded as she, Miss Drill, and Webb escorted the girls out. 

One by one they filed out until only the four witches remained. 

Ada clapped her hands together, "Evanora that was brilliant!" 

"Oh yes, I was rooted to the edge of my seat!" Pippa chimed in. "I hope you will consider visiting Pentangles one day." 

Evanora smiled. "I'm sure something can be arranged and please my friends call me Nora."

Ada glanced at her watch. "I promised Minerva I would mirror her. I leave you with my deputy Headmistress," Ada smiled and disappeared.

 

Breath. Hecate reminded herself as she turned to face Evanora. You have nothing to worry about. Breath. 

Nora raked her eyes over Hecate's figure slowly before meeting her eyes. "Hecate darling I must say I've never met another who pulls off black quite as beautifully as you." Hecate's calm flew out the window and had she been paying attention she would've noticed the stiffening of a certain witch in pink. 

"Evanora Graves," Hecate replied in the same strict tone she used on her students, "I see you remain the same incorrigible flirt I remember from our days at university."

Graves winked at her. "How can I not flirt when I'm presented before a woman of your beauty and intelligence." A small smile threatened to pull at her lips until Pippa's polite cough reminded her they were not alone.   
"You attended the same university?"

Evanora replied before Hecate could come up with an adequate response. "Before leaving for the ministry, we attended the same college for a few years. We even shared a dorm room."

Pippa felt the air leave her body; they were roommates. Roommates! If Hecate had not left her all those years ago they could've shared a room and who knows where they would be now. All those missed opportunities! Pippa's eye twitched when she noticed Graves hand touching Hecate's arm. Opportunities others, Pippa tried not to glare at the witch, had clearly taken advantage of. 

Pippa forced a smile and tried to come up with something to say, but images of soft whispers and even softer kisses in the dark chased away the words. Hecates sudden frown and tilt of her head saved her from having to respond. 

"If you'll excuse me there are some girls in need of punishment." She disappeared with a twist of her fingers. 

The grey-eyed witch smiled. "I see Hecate hasn't changed a bit."

Pippa acknowledged the comment with a strained smile. "So Nora would you like a tour of the school? I visit Hecate often, and I know my way around quite well." Pippa stated in a definitely non-possessive way. 

"I would love a tour."

 

As they walked down the corridor, Pippa contemplated several means of gathering information about Nora and Hecate's relationship. 

"You should kiss her." 

Pippa's train of thought exploded into a million pieces at Nora's remark. 

"I have no-"

"Oh please!" Nora scoffed as she stopped to face Pippa. "I'm no legilimens, but I saw how you stiffened when I mentioned our living conditions. I assure you I'm not here to woo Hecate." Nora smiled. "As gorgeous as she is, I have my eyes on another witch at the moment." 

Nora turned and continued to walk with Pippa falling in place beside her. 

"Do you really think I should kiss her?" Pippa questioned softly.

"Hecate is a private person so I will refrain from disclosing too much. In my experience, Hecate, brilliant as she is, is quite oblivious when it comes to flirtation. Words will mean nothing to her without action. So I suggest you grab her, bury your fingers in her mass of curls, pull her towards you, and lay one on her. Otherwise, she'll continue to believe you view her as nothing more than a friend."

Pippa took the advice to heart and tried to ignore the idea that Nora might have used the same tactics on Hecate. 

"Do you really think that will work?" Pippa questioned.

Her eyes took on a distant look as if recalling a sweet memory before turning to smile softly at Pippa. "I'd bet my good broom on it." 

Pippa was about to ask what she was thinking of when Hecate appeared before them bringing their walk to a halt. 

"Ah Hecate dear your just in time I was just telling Pippa about my latest conquest." 

Hecate rolled her eyes while Pippa smiled gratefully at the change in subject. "And who is the poor object of your affections?" 

Nora raised her hand to her chest in a dramatic fashion. "Hecate dear you wound me! I assure you my intentions are pure this time." 

Hecate smirked she'd heard that line before. "I'm sure they are. Now, shall we go to my quarters for a spot of tea while you tell us about the witch?" Pippa's smile faltered at Hecate's playful manner. She knew she should not be jealous, but she still felt the feeling of unease settle heavily in her stomach. 

Graves chuckled before nodding her head in agreement, and Pippa gave a strained smile as she also gave her consent. 

A snap and twist of Hecates fingers had them seated in her sitting room with teacups in hand and plate of mixed goodies before them. 

Pippa and Nora shared a look as Hecate smugly stirred her tea. 

Pippa smiled fondly at Hecate as Nora muttered a quiet showoff as she sipped her tea. 

"So tell us Nora who is this new conquest?" Hecate questioned as she grabbed a ginger snap off the table. 

Nora blushed as she pushed back a strand blonde hair that escaped from her chignon. "Well, she's tall, blonde, and is quite fond of the color purple. Her name is Florence Zimmerman, and she is quite frankly the oddest and most sweetest witch I have ever met."

Had she been wearing her hat Hecate's eyebrows would've disappeared beneath the brim. "You really care for her," Hecate stated. Pippa felt her heart flutter in question at Hecate's odd expression. What if Hecate had feelings for Nora? Would she be able to endure the sight of Hecate in love with another?

Nora smiled softly. "I do." The grey-eyed witch averted her eyes and plucked imaginary lint off her robes. "I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to women, but its different with Florence. We've been friends since childhood, and we lost touch along the way, but our friendship is stronger than ever and so are my feelings for her. I like to think that my feelings are not onesided."

Hecate cleared her throat and banished similar thoughts she had about a certain pink witch. "You should tell her." Nora and Pippa focused their attention on Hecate who suddenly found her tea very interesting. "If you don't," Hecate cleared her throat once more and looked up at Nora, deliberately ignoring Pippa's questioning eyes. "you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way and it affects our friendship?" Nora questioned. 

"If she is truly your friend than it won't affect your friendship. It may be awkward at first, but a true friendship will survive," Hecate stated firmly.

The witches sat in silence after that each taking Hecates words to heart. 

After three minutes of silence, Nora set her tea down and stood up from her chair. "I think I should go prepare my next demonstration. Hecate would you please walk me to the door." 

Hecate, although confused, did as requested. At the door, Nora adjusted Hecate's timepiece, like how she did in their school days.

"You should take your own advice Hecate. We are still too young for regrets." 

 

Hecate returned to her seat with new determination. A determination that quickly deflated when Pippa questioned if she and Nora ever dated. 

Hecate turned a lovely shade of red as she answered Pippa's daring question. Pippa wanted to assure Hecate that she did not have to explain herself, but she needed to be sure that Hecate did not still have feelings for Nora. 

"I-we had something during our days at school, but we had mutual break up."  
"Oh, and what was the reason for the breakup?"

Hecate grabbed her fleeing courage by the neck. "We both realized that we were in love with other people."

Pippa's heart raced. Did she dare hope that she was the other person Hecate loved? "Oh," Pippa paused for a moment, gathering her courage as she continued. "and do you still feel the same way?"

Hecate desperately wished to tug at the high collar of her dress which suddenly felt as if it were growing tighter and tighter. "I- Yes, my feelings remain unchanged."

In her rush to stand Pippa knocked her knee on the coffee table, upsetting her still full teacup and platter of cookies. Before she could act Hecate waved her hand, and the mess vanished as the dark-haired witch reached for her. "Pippa are you alright?" The warmth of Hecate's fingers on her forearms numbed the pain from bumping her knee. The look of worry and undisguised love in plain sight encouraged Pippa to make a confession of her own.

"Hecate Hardbroom," Pippa cupped her friends face within her hands, "I've loved you since the moment you offered me your hand to pull me out of the lake when Nancy Thornside accidentally pushed me in, and even more after you unflinchingly pulled those leeches from my skin when no one else would come near me." 

Without another word they surged forward and found bliss in each other's lips. Pippa tangled her fingers in Hecate's silken hair, and Hecate wrapped her arms around Pippa's waist, pulling her flush against her. As the kiss progressed, Pippa left one hand tangled in her hair and explored Hecate's generous backside with the other. The squeak her exploring elicited sent of a surge of pleasure through her. Her victory was short lived when Hecate moved from her mouth to trail a mix of kisses and soft nips along the curve of her neck. 

A loud bang followed by frightened screams coming from the courtyard below pulled them apart. "It's loose!"

"Someone call Miss Graves!" 

Hecate rolled her eyes in exasperation. "We'll have to talk about this later." 

Pippa waved her fingers in the air to fix their appearance. "Tonight?" 

Hecate kissed her once more and pulled away before Pippa could deepen it. 

"Yes, tonight." 

"It's got, Ethel!" 

Hecate sighed as she offered her hand. "Shall we." 

Pippa smiled as she placed her hand in Hecate's. They had much to discuss and who knew what terror awaited them in the courtyard below, but of all the uncertainty she knew two things. Hecate Hardbroom loved her, and she would definitely kiss her again. 

"Yes." With a twist of her fingers, Hecate's magic encompassed her they appeared at the center of the chaos.


	4. Valhalla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has tormented me for a while now and its finally done with. As always let me know your thoughts.

Her feet dangled midair as the bony hand of the wretched giant lifted her off the ground like a rag doll. The broken bones of her body continued to shatter as he raised her closer to face. The bastard would not live long enough to appreciate the gravity of his mistake. Her punctured lungs allowed her to draw a ragged breath as she mustered what remained of her waning strength to stab the creature’s crystal blue eye.  
With great satisfaction she watched as the light went out in his eye, she would be the last face the creature saw. The notion that her enemy lay dead beside her cushioned the fall her body was too far gone to register. As she began to fade thoughts of old tales surfaced. She wondered if she would see the golden light of Valhalla and if the Valkyries would come to guide her to the gates. Would she be worthy enough to dine the hall? Would her mother be there as well? Lyanna Mormont didn’t cower when she faced the tasks thrust upon her at a young age nor would she fear death. The lady of Bear Island closed her eyes and smiled as she waited for the after. 

 

"Call Miss Hardbroom!” Lyanna frowned at the high pitched yelling. “She's not waking up!" cried the panicked voice of a young girl amongst the numerous voices. These voices did not sound like the Valkyries from the fables. Had she failed Odin's test to enter Valhalla? Was she instead of being haunted by the voices of children lost too soon? Who was this Miss Hardbroom they called for? Surely she would’ve known of a Hardbroom house. Perhaps it was new. 

"What happened here?" asked a voice as sharp and demanding as her own. 

"Ethel shoved Mildred, and she fell down the stairs!" yelled another girl. 

As she became more alert, she noticed she was still on the ground, but it didn’t feel like the cold dirt earth she’d died upon. It felt more like stone, and the smell of smoke and the sound of clashing swords were not present. Try as she might her eyes refused to open, they felt far too heavy. With her eyes closed and her body still, Lyanna took stock of what supposed to be her broken body. Rather than the mind-numbing pain, she felt minutes before her body and head ached as if she'd merely taken a tumble. 

Lyanna felt the woman kneel beside her as a girl with a whiny voice defended herself.   
"It was an accident Miss Hardbroom I swear!"

Cold fingers brushed her hairline and as if by magic she felt a surge of energy rush through her body. Lyanna’s eyes sprung open and registered the pale woman with thick dark hair and expressive brown eyes staring down at her. 

"Millie!!" squealed two girls standing off to the side. 

Lyanna slowly raised her aching head to better take in her surroundings as the voices merged around her. This could not be the fabled halls of Valhalla. The closest person to a Valkyrie was the woman kneeling beside her, but even then she lacked armor and the weapons they usually carried. 

These people were not known to her. For all, she knew it could be an illusion caused by the White Walker. Without her sword and armor, she had nothing to protect herself. She needed to put space between them. Lyanna rushed to her feet despite her bodies screaming protest. There was something terribly wrong. She should be dead and lying in pyre by now. Instead, she was surrounded by girls in strange clothing, and they kept calling her Mildred. Worse than that she was also wearing her the strange uniform, and her hair was braided ridiculously. Her insides felt different as well. She felt like she had more than blood rushing through her veins.   
"Mildred Hubble," the woman snapped, "are you listening to me? How many times have I told you to tie those laces?" With a snap of her fingers, Lyanna watched the laces of the boots she wore lift up and tie themselves into knots.   
Lyanna Mormont did not command an army of men and take down a giant only to be spoken at by a witch in a tight dress and dramatic eyeliner.  
She squared her shoulders and matched the woman’s glare. "You're mistaken, Witch. I know not this Mildred Hubble you speak of. I am Lady Lyanna Mormont head of the House Mormont of Bear Island."  
The hall went silent, and the witch stared at her first with confusion and then with mounting anger. "You must've hit your head quite hard Mildred. Perhaps a trip to the infirmary is in order."   
With a flick of her wrist, the ground beneath her shifted, and she reappeared in a strange room with the woman from before and another dressed in a pink sweater with glasses seated behind a large desk. Off to the side stood an older woman with spectacles and a kind smile.   
Lyanna felt her stomach turn; it was only her strong will that kept her from vomiting.   
"Oh, Mildred please take a seat so Miss Bat can take a look at you. While she’s treating you, I want to hear everything that happened," the soft looking woman said gently. When Lyanna refused to budge, Miss Hardbroom moved the chair with her magic.  
"Take a seat, Mildred," Miss Hardbroom stated sternly from her place behind the desk.

Lyanna Mormont matched the woman's glare, but she accepted the offered chair. As soon as she was seated, the elder woman pulled a glowing stick from her head and ran it over her. Lyanna flinched and leaned as far back as possible from the woman and her stick.   
Miss Bat frowned as the tip of wand changed from red to black. Something was terribly wrong Mildred Hubble.   
"That's a good girl. Lemon drop?" The bespectacled woman in pink extended what she assumed was a bag of treats. Lyanna wrinkled her nose at the sickeningly sweet smell. She had never been one for sweets.

Ada frowned, Mildred Hubble had never refused a lemon drop. Lowering the bag of treats, Ada took a better look at the girl sitting before her. There was something peculiar about the straight-backed and scowling girl. The young girl looked nothing like the kindhearted witching she knew. This girl looked like she was used sitting on the other side of the desk. 

Ada cleared her throat, "Now tell me, what happened?" 

"I'm Lyanna Mormont head of the House Mormont of Bear Island."

Hecate huffed angrily. "You will stop this nonsense at once Mildred H-"

Lyanna stood up angrily from her chair, forcing Miss Bat to move back, and slammed her hands on the table to silence the woman. Her skin began to tingle as she spoke. "I don't need your permission to speak Witch! I'm Lyanna Mormont head of the House Mormont of Bear Island and today I died in battle. By all rights, I should be in Valhalla. Not here in a drafty castle surrounded by insufferable adults who think they know everything." What had begun as a tingle now felt like flames racing across her skin.   
The adults gasped in response to the girl’s outburst. “Perhaps we should call your mother I think you hit your head harder than we thought," Ada stated calmly to not further to escalate the tension in the room. They all felt the energy coming from Mildred; the last thing they needed was for her to lose control. 

Mildred's brow furrowed further. "My mother?" 

Hecate, finally finding her voice stepped forward. "Yes, your mother, Julie Hubble." Surely the name of the girl’s mother would bring her back to her senses. 

Lyanna shook her head. "I don't know that name. My mother was Maege Mormont, and she died honorably in battle." 

Hecate snapped. She had enough of the girl’s ridiculous stories. “Mildred Hubble you’ve gone too far. You will sit back down and allow Miss bat to treat you this instance.”  
Lyanna felt her body shake, and her hands began to glow. The witches moved back as the girl started to radiate overwhelming uncontrolled power.  
“I am not Mildred Hubble. I am Lyanna Mormont!” Lyanna raised her hands to her pounding head as the glow died. She heard a voice similar to her own deep within the recess of her brain calling for help. The pain was so intense she dropped to her knees. 

“I don’t understand,” She cried out loud. The voice in her head responded. “I am Mildred Hubble. I don’t know where I am. There so much light and voices are asking me to follow them, but I can’t. Please help me! Tell Miss Hardbroom! Please!”

The voice fell silent with the final plea and Lyanna felt her eyes roll back as she fainted. The last thing she heard was the rustling of fabric as strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground. 

Lyanna again woke to voices. This time she recognized them as the pink dressed woman, Miss Bat, and Miss Hardbroom. 

Lyanna opened her eyes and slowly sat up on the couch she’d been placed on. The witches slowly approached her.   
Ada wished she had called Mildred’s mother, but she feared the arrival of the woman would do more harm than good. “Lyanna how are you feeling?”

The girl rubbed her temples; the ache was now a dull nuisance. “I heard a voice in my head that sounded a lot like my own. This Mildred Hubble you all seek has taken my place and I hers.” 

“That’s not possible,” Hecate stammered as Miss Bat retrieved her wand and summoned a picture frame. 

Lyanna glared at the woman, “Well it clearly is, and she told me to ask you for help.”

“Me?” Hecate questioned in disbelief. 

“Yes. It shocked me as well. Why the girl would ask for someone who clearly dislikes her is beyond me.”

Hecate frowned. “I do not hate her.” Before Lyanna could snap back at her Miss Bat moved forward with the image in hand.

“Lyanna do you know who this is?”

Lyanna stared at the image in the frame. It could have been twin, but the happiness in the girl’s eyes was not one she was familiar with.   
“That looks a lot like me, but from your expressions, I’d say this Mildred Hubble.” 

Miss Bat nodded as she sat gently beside Lyanna. “This is our Mildred. You are both connected which explains your presence.” 

Ada frowned in confusion. “I don’t understand Miss Bat.”

“Lyanna dear you said you died in battle today. Can you tell me your last thoughts?” Miss bat questioned softly.

Lyanna frowned as she tried to recall her final thoughts. “I killed the giant and…I was thinking of Valhalla and the Valkyries. The last thing I remember is closing my eyes and waiting for the after, whatever it may be,”

The three witches felt knots in their throats and tears in their eyes at the girl’s words. They couldn’t understand what a child was doing fighting in such a terrible battle. 

Hecate cleared the knot in her throat. “Well, I can see the connection. You and Mildred seem to have a habit of getting into dangerous situations.” 

Ada frowned. “That still does not explain why you’re here or how we are supposed to get Mildred back.” 

Miss Bat grasped Lyanna’s hand as the girl smiled grimly. Hecate felt every fiber in her being scream in protest as realization dawned on her. 

“Mildred must’ve fallen as I died. Instead of simply losing consciousness we must have switched. Wherever I was supposed to go, she went instead. To get back- “

Hecate’s voice trembled as she interrupted, “To get back we have to recreate the incident. There has to be another way. A way you can both stay.”

Lyanna gently patted Miss Bats hand before releasing it. The young girl stood, her face a picture of determination, “There is no other way. Call the girls that were present and tell the one with the whiny voice she’ll have to dirty her hands once more.” 

The girls watched in confusion and silence as a trembling Ethel Hallow stood in the same spot she’d first pushed Mildred. 

“Miss Cackle please don’t make me do this.”

The headmistress and Miss Bat held two crying girls Lyanna guessed to be friends of Mildred. The other adults wore worried expressions as they stood in front of the other students. Lyanna locked eyes with Miss Hardbroom, who stood at the bottom the stairs where she'd woken up, and she nodded her head. The witch raised the dark blue vile to her lips and quickly swallowed its contents that contained enough of her blood to allow the witch to journey with her to bring Mildred back. 

Turning back to the trembling blond girl Lyanna sneered. She really did look pathetic. Honestly, this girl would never survive in her world she looked the type to hide behind an empty and honorless name.   
“That’s enough whining,” Lyanna snapped. “You had no trouble pushing Mildred earlier, so be of use for once in your life and do it again.”  
Lyanna knew she should feel pity, but the girl was honestly not worthy of it. 

With pink cheeks and tears in her eyes, Ethel raised her hands and lunged forward with her eyes shut. Lyanna braced herself for the fall. She heard the gasps as her body tumbled down the stairs and land in a heap beside the unconscious body of Hecate Hardbroom. 

The first thing Lyanna registered was the fact that she felt no pain. “Lyanna wake up,” said the voice that was beginning to grow on her. 

Lyanna’s eyes opened, and she quickly jumped to her feet. She smiled as she took in her pristine armor. She finally felt like herself. 

“Where are we?” Hecate asked the girl who no longer looked like the carefree girl she’d grown to care for.   
Lyanna smiled. “I believe we are in the after or Valhalla.”

Before Hecate could respond to a familiar voice called her name and a dark figure rushed towards her. “Miss Hardbroom! I knew you’d come for me!” Mildred pulled her close as she inhaled the familiar scent of herbs and the scent one would associate with a beautiful forest.   
Hecate shakenly returned the embrace. “Mildred Hubble it’s a miracle I haven’t gone completely gray with the trouble you get into.” 

Mildred sniffed in response, “I’m sorry Miss Hardbroom. I guess I’m more trouble than I’m worth.” Later she would have to make it clear to Mildred that she did not hate her. Now was not the time. “Silly girl, you are worth more than you know.” Mildred away as Hecate wiped the tears away with a gentle brush of her fingers. “What you lack in control you more than makeup for in bravery and skill when it comes to protecting the school and your friend.”   
Mildred looked up at her teacher in awe. She had no idea Miss Hardbroom though that of her. 

A soft cough drew the attention of the two witches. Mildred gasped as she looked at a girl who looked so much like her, and yet so different. In place of the uniform, Mildred wore dark armor, and loose hair pulled back in a single loose braid made up the other girl’s appearance.   
“You must be the famed Mildred Hubble.” Lyanna looked her up and down. “I can see why they thought I was you.”

Mildred smiled at the other girl, and in turn, she received a small one from the severe-looking girl.   
“Are you coming back with us? I’m sure we can find a way to help,” Mildred stated quickly. She didn’t want Lyanna to die. 

Beautiful music interrupted Lyanna’s thoughts. In the distance, she heard the fluttering of wings and the soft neighs of the winged horses of the Valkyries.   
“Lyanna?” 

Lyanna smiled sadly as she looked at the puzzled faces of the two witches. They did not hear the singing it wasn’t their time, but it was hers. From their shocked expressions, she knew that the Valkyrie were behind her. Hecate moved to protect her, but Lyanna raised her hand, halting Hecate’s actions. 

“They are here for me. It’s my time, and there is nothing that can be done.” 

Hecate felt tears gather in her eyes as the young girl turned and approached the beautiful woman in armor beckoning her towards them. Before Lyanna could take the offered hand of the nearest Valkyrie, she turned to face them once more. 

“I was wrong Hecate Hardbroom.” 

With a small smile, she accepted the hand and allowed the armored women to lead her away from the witches. She was finally going to see the great halls of Valhalla and all those she’d lost along the way.   
Hecate and Mildred watched until Lyanna Mormont disappeared from sight. 

“Miss Hardbroom I feel tired,” Mildred said weakly. 

Hecate braced Mildred’s body against her own as the girl slowly lost consciousness. Hecate rubbed soothing circles on their girls back. “Sleep Mildred Hubble and dream of Cackles.”  
“Home,” Mildred murmured softly. 

“Yes, home.”

When Mildred woke up again it was to the voices of her friends and in the arms of Miss Hardbroom in Cackles academy.


End file.
